April 1, 2018
by BlackPolaris
Summary: April 1 of 2018 was a very special holiday- or, in fact, two. Easter and April Fools fell on the same day this year. Bunny expects pranks left and right, resulting in his holiday ruined once more. But, as usual, expectations are not reality.


April 1, 2018

 **This is my first fanfiction. Please don't hate!**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own RotG!**

April 1, 2018 is a very unique occurrence. This year, Easter and April Fools day is the one and the same. Mortals joked about not hiding any eggs and replacing chocolate eggs with grapes.

Bunny was not impressed.

Personally, he blamed the Fool for messing with him on these days. But now Bunny had another trickster to look out for.

Jack.

The recently named Guardian was actually surprisingly quiet about the whole _April Fools and Easter are the same day_ thing, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

Bunny was herding his precious googies into position at the tunnels. There was only 15 minutes left on the clock before midnight struck. And oh MiM, the Africa googies were running off again-!

"Stay here," he ordered the remaining eggs. They bounced up and down and mixed themselves up again as Bunny raced around, scooping back up the runaways. Bunny groaned when he turned around to see the mosh-pit of eggs.

"Alright, e'eryone back to yer stations." Bunny nudged the reluctant ones into their respective areas. He gingerly placed the Africa googies into their area. "Seriously, it's like yeh've neva done this before."

There was only 10 minutes to midnight when he smelled something new.

Frost.

"Frostbite! I know yer there, ya bloody gallah, I don't have time fer yer games!" Bunny called. His ears twitched when he heard shouting coming from deeper in the Warren. He sighed, and with two shakes of a rabbit's tail, he was off to find out exactly what Jack had done this time.

"You have no right to be here!"

"Actually, I do. Today's-"

"I don't care if you're MiM, you're coming to mess with Bunny, and I am the only one who can!"

"Now, Frost, it not like tha-"

"It's Easter! Bunny's busy, and you came to ruin it!"

"Jack, it's April 1-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Well this was certainly interesting. Bunny watched Jack chase the Fool around, trying to hit him with ice all the while. He expected to be ganged up on, not… _this._

"What the-" Bunny jumped out of the way of one of Jack's ice blasts. "Frostbite, what's goin' on?"

Jack halted. He continued glaring at the Fool as he said "Fool was gonna prank you! Only I can do that!"

"Technically, you're not allowed to either." The Fool called from his shelter behind a tree. He ducked back as a blast of ice was shot at him.

"Fool, what do you want?" Bunny practically growled.

"Well, if I told you, the prank would be ruined, would it not?" Fool replied smugly.

"A prank, eh? Coulda used some help with the eggs, but since that's what yer here for… get out."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, git."

Fool left, but not without spilling a whole jar of glitter all over the clearing, laughing all the way. Bunny then rounded on Jack.

"And what are you here for?"

Bunny wasn't mad. He was actually just tired, the eggs were running him into the ground. But, apparently, he had come off as angry, because Jack flinched.

"I-I'm sorry! I just didn't want this Easter r-ruined… too…"

"I'm not mad, just extremely tired and cranky." Bunny yawned, rubbing at one of his eyes.

"Aren't you always?"

"Hey!"

Jack giggled, and Bunny couldn't help but join in. Soon the giggles became full blown laughter. When they had calmed down, Jack asked "Do you still need help with the eggs?"

"MiM! The eggs!" Bunny raced away. He checked his mental timer and winced. He sure hoped the eggs hadn't run away again.

10…

9…

8…

Bunny breathed a sigh of relief at seeing all the eggs still lined up.

7…

6…

5...

"Alright troops, hide everywhere! Under bushes, in flower pots, everywhere! This will be the best Easter yet!"

4…

3…

2…

"And…"

1…

0.

"GO!"

The eggs raced down their respective tunnels, going as fast as their little legs could carry them. Jack had finally caught up to Bunny, laughing at the sight of million little eggs charging on even smaller legs, bumping and pushing each other as they went. Bunny hopped down the Asia tunnel, Jack gliding along after him, ready to assist. When they left the tunnel, they ended up in Papua New Guinea. The eggs raced around the city of Port Moresby, the capital, trying to find hiding spots.

Bunny was proudly watching with Jack gazing around curiously when a contagious laughter filled the air. Bunny and Jack, for their part, weren't laughing.

"Fool," Jack mumbled. The Fool appeared before them.

"Well now, since April Fools has _officially_ begun, I guess I can start the _fun!_ Starting with those eggs!" Fool cried. Jack launched himself up into the air to meet the floating spectre.

"I will not let you destroy Easter!" Jack growled. Bunny watched in fascination as the two began to do battle. The two were battling with a speed one could only keep up with if they had the help of the wind.

"Bunny! Keep going!"

Jack's words jolted Bunny back into movement. He rushed around, making sure each of the eggs were in an acceptable place, before moving on to the next one.

Meanwhile, up in the sky…

"Aw, Jack, who are you to keep me from having my fun? Aren't you the _Guardian_ of it?"

"There is a difference between my fun and _yours._ "

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

" _I_ don't _hurt_ people!"

Jack felt his power building up. Soon, he would be able to release it on the spirit who _dared_ mess with Easter.

"Come on Frost! Just a few pranks?"

"No." Jack spat out. "Not on Easter. Or Christmas, for that matter."

"Oh, sweet! A winter spirit who cares!"

The power exploded outward like water bursting free from a dam. "Shut UP!" Jack screamed. Winter lightning blew Fool away from Jack. The Fool crashed on to the ground. Jack landed beside the spirit, any light of fun gone from his eyes.

"Please, have mercy!"

The plea reached Bunny's ears. He looked up from his work to see Jack standing over the much taller spirit. He could see no mercy in Jack's stance. Suddenly, it was like someone flipped a switch. Jack untensed a little, and a little light of something appeared in his eyes. "No more snow on April 1, Fool. And leave Easter alone."

Jack turned away and started to rejoin Bunny, but a call from Fool stopped him in his tracks.

"Oh, look! The widdle wabbit needs someone to protect him!"

Bunny was about to go and whack the Fool upside the head, but Jack beat him to it. His staff whistled through the air before it smacked Fool's face with a loud crack.

"Bunny can take care of himself." Jack said cooly, flicking the wrist of the hand that held his staff, which he had just smacked Fool across the face with. "He lasts longer than _you_ did in a fight."

This time, Jack was able to make it to Bunny. They disappeared into one of Bunny's holes, Bunny with a new respect for the winter sprite.

Fool watched them go. As soon as the hole closed, he dashed of the go tell the spirit world.

Don't mess with Easter.

Not if you don't want to have to deal with Jack Frost.

"I think you did it Bunny, I think this was the best Easter yet!"

"Aw, I couldn'ta done it without ya."

Bunny and Jack were back at the Warren, lying back and enjoying the scenery around them. It had been an exhausting day for both of them.

Jack smiled serenely, eyes closed in bliss. "I had a lot of fun. Can I do this again?"

"Minus Fool, of course. Yeah, sure."

"Really?!" Jack's eyes popped open and he sat up excitedly. Bunny chuckled a little.

"Yah, of course. I think you've proven that you won't mess with ma egg hunts anymore."

"No."

"Good."

"Hey Bunny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Bunny reached over to ruffle Jack's hair fondly. "Don't mention it, lil' brother."

From then on, Jack always joined Bunny in preparing for Easter. It never snowed again on Easter Sunday.

Or on April Fools.

Not since April 1, 2018.

 **So, I was originally planning for Fool and Jack to prank Bunny, but eh, things happened, and I got this. Also, brotherly Jack and Bunny! YAY!**

 **I also cannot write an Australian accent, so apologies.**

 **Anyway, I thought I'd do this for a special Easter Fools Day, so yeah. I know it was kinda over a week ago. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **~Black Polaris**


End file.
